


Parenthood requires love, not DNA

by Randommango



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo Friendship, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend (Percy Jackson), Dead Jason Grace, F/M, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randommango/pseuds/Randommango
Summary: Nico is terrified and Annabeth helps him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Parenthood requires love, not DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please tell me what you think about this in the comments!😁

“PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Annabeth yelled. Her husband entered the room with his sword ready. He looked ready for battle and determined. He was still dressed in his pyjamas, but he could still take down any monster with a flick of Riptide, his sword.

“Where's the monster?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Annabeth laughed. She shook her head.

“I didn’t call you for that. I wanted to tell you that Jason just called me mommy!” Annabeth said, smiling. Her and Percy’s son, named after Jason Grace, their fallen friend, sat in his mother’s lap, looking proud of himself. He was 11 months old and had his mother’s looks.

They heard footsteps, and in a few seconds they could see their three years old daughter peeking from behind the door. Zoë had sea green eyes and curly dark brown hair. She was a little ball of sunshine.

“Mommy!” Jason yelled. He stared at his parents, probably eager to get more attention. Percy lifted him up and held him close to his chest. Jason giggled.

Zoë ran towards them and hugged Percy’s leg. Percy laughed and ruffled her hair.

“We have beautiful kids.” he said, smiling.

“Yes, we do.” Annabeth agreed. She loved her family more than anything. A knock on the door ruined the moment. Annabeth got up from where she was standing, sighing. She opened the door and was surprised to see Hazel, Frank and Nico behind it. Frank and Hazel hugged her, while Nico just nodded. She hugged him anyway, making him squeak in surprise. They all sat on the huge blue couch from the living room.

“I’m sorry we just barged in here like that. We wanted to tell you some good news!” Hazel said. She was wearing jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

“Hazel’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby girl or boy!” Frank said, grinning.

“That’s awesome man!” Percy said smiling. Annabeth was extremely happy for her friends. Having a child was an amazing experience.

Nico stood up. He shyly smiled (or grimaced, Annabeth wasn’t sure) and muttered:

“Will and I have decided to adopt a baby.”

Percy smiled, congratulating Nico, but Annabeth narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up with the son of Hades.

“Hey, can we talk? Alone?” she asked.

“Yeah, ok.” Nico answered.

They got into her and Percy’s bedroom. It was a small, but cosy room, with blue walls, a big window, a comfortable bed with bright yellow sheets and lots of pillows, and a wooden wardrobe. Next to the bed, there was a small nightstand. On it were placed several books and a lamp.

“Your bedroom is cool.” Nico said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth asked, a bit concerned.

Nico shrugged. He stared at the wall, not answering Annabeth’s question.

They sat in silence, until Nico sighed.

“I’m scared. I mean, yeah, I would love to have a bigger family with Will, but...how could I possibly be a good father for the child we’re going to adopt? I’m the son of Hades, I’ll probably scare the poor kid.”

“That’s not true, you’d be an awesome dad! Zoë and Jason already love you!” Annabeth said. Nico flinched when he heard Jason’s name.

Nico’s eyes watered. Annabeth hugged him, as he sniffed. She understood him, she had been terrified when her pregnancy test revealed that she’ll have Zoë. And she was still mourning Jason Grace too.

Nico wiped his eyes and smiled at Annabeth.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

Annabeth smiled softly.

“You know, I was terrified too before having Zoë. I didn’t think I was going to be a good mom. In my childhood I didn’t really have a mother, and it was pretty harsh.” she said.

“We’ll adopt a girl. And we’re gonna call her Bianca.” Nico revealed.

Annabeth beamed. They returned to the living room, where they found their friends chatting. They were talking about some crazy prank Leo pulled.

“The Stolls could never beat that.” Percy told them.

“We’re back.” Annabeth said, and sat next to Jason. Nico sat next to Zoë. The little girl looked at Nico and giggled.

“Uncle Nico.” she babbled.

Annabeth grinned.

“See? You’re her uncle, she likes you.” she said.

And Nico couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Three thousand virtual hugs for u all🤗


End file.
